Passion triple
by CathyBayon
Summary: Au cours de l'épisode 2x08, Isaac, Erika et Jackson se retrouvent à danser ensemble en boîte de nuit. Si, comme moi, vous avez trouvé ce moment très excitant, voici comment j'ai imaginé la suite. LEMON (Isaac;Erika;Jackson). N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est la première fic que j'ai écris !


Isaac et Jackson dansaient avec Erika. Le rythme de la musique était enivrant, et emportait avec lui les soupirs que poussaient les trois adolescents. Leurs imaginations se débridaient grâce à l'alcool.

Les mains d'Isaac parcouraient tour à tour les hanches, le ventre et la poitrine de la blonde, puis le torse et la nuque de l'athlète. Il les désirait autant l'un que l'autre, et ce désir était partagé. Entre les deux garçons, Erika transpirait, remuant son corps, se pressant tantôt contre Jackson qui se tenait en face d'elle, tantôt contre Isaac qui était derrière elle. Elle pouvait toucher librement l'un et l'autre, dessiner les contours des muscles de Jackson et embrasser la mâchoire d'Isaac simultanément. Jackson, enfin, était comme en transe, et bougeait sur ce son électrique tout en laissant balader ses mains sur ses amis.

Trop tôt, la chanson se termina. Leurs corps se séparèrent mais l'envie était toujours présente, tension palpable qui s'accumulait autour d'eux. Jackson attrapa les mains d'Isaac et Erika, et fendit la foule pour rejoindre la sortie. Ils passèrent la porte ; l'air frais ne fit pas redescendre la température, ils entendaient encore la musique endiablée et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de bouger. Isaac passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Erika et embrassa Jackson, qui lui rendit son baiser passionné. Puis ce dernier glissa sa main dans sa poche et sortit ses clés de voiture.

Le voyage jusqu'à la villa de Jackson fût court et pourtant leur parut si long. Jackson conduisait vite, sans se soucier d'un éventuel contrôle de police : il brûlait d'impatience. Enfin, la maison apparût et ils purent sortir de sa sublime Carrera. Sans se décoller, les trois adolescents entrèrent, n'étant plus que caresses, baisers et désir.

Aller chez Jackson était un choix judicieux : outre le cadre paradisiaque de la villa et le peu de distance entre la discothèque et chez lui, il avait un lit King size, qui, ce soir, ferait toute la différence.

Erika s'était vraiment dévergondée depuis sa transformation. Elle griffait, mordait, léchait et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau visible des deux garçons, et se demandait si un jour elle en aurait assez de faire l'amour à ces deux-là. Isaac n'était pas en reste, et décida qu'ils portaient tous un peu trop de vêtements : il entreprit d'enlever le tee-shirt de Jackson, puis celui d'Erika, et le sien finit bientôt par se joindre à la petite pile de fringues qui commençait à se former au sol. Jackson était le plus bruyant, il soupirait, grognait et parfois même prononçait des mots si excitant qu'ils faisaient perdre la tête aux deux autres. Il embrassa Isaac, dont l'haleine était à la fois douce et chargée d'alcool. Dans un coin de sa tête, il nota que sans tous ces verres qu'il lui avait offerts, son ami n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi libéré. Il ignorait qu'Isaac fantasmait sur lui depuis des mois déjà. Il l'attrapa par la ceinture, l'arrachant momentanément aux bras de l'insatiable Erika.

Lentement, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture, puis le bouton de son jean et sa braguette. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, cherchant avidement celle d'Isaac. Erika se tenait derrière lui, embrassant ses épaules et le haut de son dos tout en lui caressant le bas ventre. Sa main plongea dans son caleçon, empoignant son sexe et l'excitant. Isaac tenait fermement les cheveux de Jackson, comme s'il craignait qu'on lui arrache cet instant de désir intense. Son sang pulsait, répandait des vagues de chaleur à travers tout son corps. Jackson saisit l'érection d'Isaac par-dessus son caleçon, ce qui arracha un gémissement au jeune loup. Entraînant les autres, il s'allongea sur l'immense lit, puis entreprit d'enlever le reste de vêtements qui les gênaient tant. Lorsqu'ils furent nus, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et observa avec avidité les corps somptueux de ses deux nouveaux amants. Puis il se jeta sur eux, embrassant Erika, caressant Isaac.

Erika ondulait entre les deux garçons, pressant ses fesses contre Jackson et sa poitrine contre Isaac. Chacune de ses mains trouva une érection dont elles purent s'occuper. Entre ses jambes, elle accueillit avec un soupir de satisfaction les mains baladeuses d'Isaac, tandis que Jackson attrapait un de ses tétons et la torturait d'une façon si douce qu'elle aurait souhaité être torturé toute sa vie. Puis tout s'accéléra, et pour son plus grand plaisir, Jackson plongea en elle. Il caressait maintenant le sexe d'Isaac tout en imposant un rythme implacable à Erika. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, et sa main autour d'Isaac était experte. Sa bouche trouva encore celle d'Erika qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir.

Erika sentait le désir qu'ils lui vouaient, mais également le désir qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre. Elle dirigea alors ses caresses vers le derrière d'Isaac et glissa un doigt en lui : il émit alors un son très sensuel, et accueillit très bénévolement les allers et retours de ce doigt aventureux. Bientôt, un deuxième rejoignit le premier, et peu de temps après, Isaac était prêt pour Jackson. Son amant s'insinua alors en lui, tandis qu'Isaac fit glisser Erika à sa hauteur. Il glissa deux doigts en elle, et sa langue joua avec son clitoris, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire crier. Il sentait Jackson remuer en lui, d'abord lentement, puis avec plus d'insistance. Jackson prenait clairement son pied, à en juger par les bruits obscènes qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Isaac donnait et recevait tellement de plaisir qu'il sentit bientôt son orgasme approcher, à l'instar d'Erika et de Jackson.

Les trois adolescents étaient en telle harmonie qu'ils jouirent ensemble : un orgasme fulgurant, comme aucun des trois n'avaient jamais ressenti. Ils se séparèrent alors, et s'étalèrent sur le lit, trempés de sueur.


End file.
